Death Withdrawal Monster Acadamy
by Nabari soul stealer
Summary: Maka is a meat-ripping werewolf, Soul is a bloodsucking vampire. What else is new at this school? plus Asura still alive and inside of Soul to take revenge on those who tried to contain him.
1. Chapter 1

"The time has come" Stein said to his red haired werewolf partner.

"I guess so... They will have to prepare now-" Spirit started, his green eyes full of irritation

"Or they will suffer greatly later" Stein finished. His eyes red instead of green.

"I hope they take it well" Spirit said nervous for the poor kids and what they have to face...

* * *

"Wow! I want this!" Maka yelled to her red eyed friend

"Doggie treats?! Are you really that low?!" Soul yelled

"Well you want chocolate!" Maka said offended

"Well it's a blood alternative!" Soul said. His deep, crimson red eyes getting irritated.

"Well mine is a person alternative!" Maka said also getting irritated

"So this is what it's like having a werewolf partner. Why couldn't i get a wizard?" He said taking the treats and walking to the cashier.

"Well I'm stuck with a vampire... I'd rather have a chimera." Maka countered as they bought their stuff and left to Kids house.

"Maka, Soul, Hey!" Kid said as they walked in letting Kid attempt to close the doors behind them.

"Dangit where's my book!" He said running to his desk and mumbling some words as the door began to close,

"Good job kid. I can't believe it actually worked this time." Liz said at the top of the stairs revealing her cheetah teeth and tiger tail.  
"Don't jinx it for him sis!" Patty said walking down the stairs showing her puppy teeth, bunny ears and tail. Just then, the door flew across the room and straight at Maka. Maka stared in shock as the door came closer and closer.

"Really Kid, again!" Soul complained as he clenched his fist and stuck it out in front of Maka, turning the door to wood splinters on contact.

"Thanks Soul, again." She said a little embarrassed

"Well that is the seventeenth time that happened," Soul said staring at Kid irritated.

"And I can't afford anyone here to bleed, or else, well you know" he said pointing to his teeth, he may already have sharp teeth, but he has 2 teeth that stick out longer than the rest.

"THE FUN HAS ARRIVED!" Black Star yelled walking through what once was the door.

"Oh my. Did Kid try to close the door again?" Tsubaki asked Soul with a sad look

"Yeah" Soul answered trying to shake the pain away from his hand and shove it in his pocket.

"Ok Tsubaki, do your miracle, magic thing!" Black Star said as she did as she was told. Her eyes turned a light violet purple, her hair was down and being blown by the air she was creating, angel wings came out of her back as the door pieced back together and was placed perfectly on the door. After that, she tied her hair back up, her eyes turned back to its indigo-ish blue, and her angel wings disappeared.

"NOW LETS FIRE THIS BABY-" Black Star said

"NO!" Everyone else yelled, but it was too late. Black Star shot fire from his hands trying to hit the fire place, but instead it hit everything else that was flammable.

"Ouch!" Maka said as the tripped over a flaming log and scraped her hand and started to bleed.

"Dammit" Soul said as he fell to his knees in pain, resisting his urge to kill her. His eyes glowed a darker crimson red and shone like a light bulb in the flames around them; Kid grabbed his spell books and ran out. Liz ran out with Patty, Black Star disappeared in the fire, Tsubaki sprouted her wings and flew out, Maka tried to get up but she was stuck staring at her vampire partner trying to stay in control of himself.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU DAMN IDIOT! RUN!" He yelled as he crouched over himself in pain and biting himself to stay intact.

"Soul..." She said in slight fear and a lot of sorrow as she got up and ran out of the house, crying in fear of what will happen to her vampire.

"I'll go get the water sprites!" Liz said as she ran away on all fours.

Why does she get to go and get them" Black Star said mad that his fire is still developing.

"Because if you go, you will irritate the sprites, the sprites will drown you, and none of us will notice until we realize that no sprites came in the10 minute time frame. Just like last month." Kid said angry

"And plus, Liz was built with the speed of a cheetah. She'll get there in no time!" Patty said positively.

"ARE YOU GUYS OKAY!" Stein said standing on his wheelchair as it glided in the air. Spirit following close behind on all fours.

"Where's Soul?" Stein said when he realized he was nowhere to be seen. Maka, trying to hold back tears, heard Souls name, she dropped to her knees and began to cry harder.

"He's still inside. I scraped myself and..." She said still crying.

"Oh no...!" Stein said running inside

"Soul! Soul! Where are you?! Soul!" Stein yelled when he got into the fiery house. There was no one in sight, that is, until a figure jumped out and bit him.

"Im sorry Soul..." Stein said flatly as he knew who was now knowing at this arm. "But you know that when you bite a vampire it won't hurt them nor will you get blood out of them" Stein said to the glowing red eyed boy who gave up and started to claw at the adult. Who dodged with ease and punched soul in the skull, as Soul flew into the wall, it cracked on contact.

"Who are you and what do you want with Soul." Stein said walking towards the boy with his eyes full of hatred.

"Isn't it obvious!" Soul said with eyes red, snakelike and full of hatred, speaking in a demonic voice.

"I'm possessing your son" the demonic voice said, turning his head so its facing Steins upside down. The eyes glowing brighter than ever before. Stein now realized who the demon in Soul was.

"It's been a long time... Hasn't it..." Stein said flatly as the fire burned around him and his possessed son.

"How have you been...? Asura..."

* * *

**Happy Halloween! I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible!... You know... if you're interested... Reveiw me please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry it's been such a long time since i updated. First of all: Happy New year! i hope this chapter will make up for missing your Christmas present. Enjoy!

* * *

"I got the sprites!" Liz said running with 10 sprites following close behind

"Why hello Kim... It's been awhile." Black Star winked with flirt.

"Shut up Black Star... It's been awhile... SINCE I'VE DROWNED YOU!" Kim said irritated

"Black Star stop trying to get with Kim, and Kim please we need your help!" Kid said pointing to his burning house.

"Wait! Hold up! Stein is still in there!" Spirit said looking into the flaming house of what he could've assumed as being empty... But everyone knew that Stein and Soul were still alive and inside the flaming house.

* * *

"I've been fine, trapped in your kid's body not being able to come out, but yeah fine thanks for asking." Asura said to the angry red eyed man who death glared him as if he committed murder.

"There is only one thing I thought you should know." Asura said "When I took over your son that day it was so easy! I mean a question came to my head... Is his partner as weak as he was? I had thoughts of something you might love actually... How about we do a little experiment...?" A cruel smile curved his lips

"You wouldn't dare!" Stein yelled at the man.

"Oh... You think that I am going to take her over? No no no. That wouldn't do." Asura tsked. "After all... I've become, rather, what's the word... attached, to your son. Tell you what?" He said his snake like red eyes gleaming with excitement.

"To make this 'game' a little more fun... Wait do you remember the 99th soul that your child had?"

"Of course I do."

"I'll let him in on the game... Make your partner jump in with his daughter too perhaps? Why that's a good idea! But don't worry Stein. This, experimental game will be fun!"

"Maka, you wouldn't dare-"

"Why of course I would Stein." Asura giving a look that shows how obvious it was

"You know I would do anything for a decent game... You know I've been thinking of a name for this 'game'" his smile was mad, insane almost. . He stood up and slowly stared to pace around Stein.  
"I thought of calling it 'the game of life'!" He said with hand gestures like he was picturing a banner for it.  
"You know because all of your lives are on the line. How punny" A maniacal laugher as it filled the burning house

"Will you get out of my son! And leave his and my partner out of what you want to do with me!" Stein said.

"Well I guess I'll shut myself back into your son, you know, until he smells blood again. Oh! And I don't plan on leaving Maka and Spirit out. What fun will that be for me and Jack? Well anyway see you soon... I know I will..." Asura said his voice trailing off as he let the red eyed boy free. The boy fell to the ground, cracking the floorboards around him. His white hair, a charcoal gray and burned at the tips from the fire.

"Soul!" Stein said picking up his kid and running out of what was once the front door.

"Sprites! Go!" Kim yelled as they completely watered down the house. After a few minutes, the fire went out and the sprites took their leave.

"Bye Kim thank you!" Kid yelled as the sprites flew away.

"Ok now can someone explain what just happened!" Spirit yelled. Still sobbing, Maka answered.

"The- the- the party. Fire- fire... Death... Souls... Ahh!"

"Ok! Can someone else explain!"

"Well I had a party at my house and all hell broke loose." Death the Kid explained nonchalantly.

"Like..." Spirit said

Kid continued "I broke the front door, Black Star lit my house on fire, Maka cut herself, and Soul went all bloodthirsty and crazy. Just like last month"

"Hold up! This happened a month ago." Sprit turned to Stein who was just standing there, thinking of his encounter with Asura last month.

* * *

_"What do you want with my son. Asura!" Stein yelled at his possessed son.  
"I want to have fun! That's obvious enough! I just want to play a little game. Though, I can't think of a good name." Asura sat on a flaming chair, putting his hand to his chin as I he was thinking._

_"What will it take for you to get out?"_

_"Well let's see... Your life? Yeah probably. But I want it miserable for what you did to me all those years ago! So maybe the souls of your loved ones to? Yeah I always wanted to kill a few werewolves! And I never killed a wizard or a chimera on ages! Maybe I'll attempt to kill that angel and fairy to but, they might be immortal depending on their skill and luck. Tell you what? Every time your son awakens me, I'll add a few players to my game... Ok? In the end they will all die! This will be fun! Well, see you later..!." The demons voice trailed off as he hid himself in the poor boy's body once again, thinking about this horrible 'game'._

_"What will I do...? How will I protect them...? The only people I've ever cared about..." Stein was worried._

* * *

"Stein!" Spirit yelled to him.

"huh?" Stein snapped back to the present.  
"Why are staring into space at a time like this! We need to get Maka's partner to the infirmary fast. He looks like his wounds are fatal!" Spirit said.

"Right I'll take him to the infirmary using my chair, the rest of you just meet us there." He said putting the boy in his chair and it started to fly through the air with Stein standing on the armrest. Everyone watched them until they became only a speck of dust in the distance, then disappeared.

"Well see you guys there" Black Star said as his fire encircled him and when the fire blew away Black Star was gone. Everyone else went in opposite directions Maka went the exact opposite direction of Stein and ran away on all fours. Tsubaki sprouted her wings and took to the sky, Kid took his books, put them in an enchanted bag, and rode his flying board right, Liz and Patty went in opposite directions of each other diagonally. Spirit just watched as the kids went off in different directions as if they were total strangers to each other.

_"How are they supposed to prepare if they act like strangers to each other?! What kind of plans does stien have them in for.._." Spirit thought, walking in the direction Stein went with his hands in his pockets, hoping that the mad doctor's plan would work...


End file.
